Leola Lapis
Leola Lapis is an immortal 16-year-old stone nymph. She lives in a cave miles away from Camp Half-Blood, but normally spends time out in the Forest. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Leola was born on February 5 to Zeus, the king of the Olympians. She is a stone nymph, unlike many other nymphs which live around Camp. Zeus gave Leola her own cave, which she lives in. She was named a protector, but doesn't rescue demigods like other nymphs and satyrs do. She helps demigods who had not found Camp Half-Blood yet, by letting them stay in her cave for as long as they need to, and normally gives them food as well. Unfourtunatley, most of them do not stay for more than a day or two, as monsters pick up their scent very easily. One group of demigods was Tori Gentry, a daughter of Poseidon, Jack Morgan, a son of Iris, Addison Garza, a daughter of Dionysus, and Ben Casey, a son of Ares. None of them were aware how close they were to Camp Half-Blood, but Leola enjoyed having them. Ben spent all night telling the four the story of Theseus and the minotaur, and despite knowing that myth, Leola still was interested to hear it. She was glad to know Jack, Addison and Tori had made it to Camp, and now is good friends with all of them. Leola's Fatal Flaw is holding grudges. While she is very polite, she hates it when demigods get killed, or hurt. Her trust is very precious when you've seen her more than once. Early Life Leola's cave is miles away from the Camp Half-Blood borderlines themselves, but very close to the forest which is nearby it. From her several years of aiding demigods, she has grown a heart of gold. Her life source comes from the cave that she lives in, and she is very overprotective of it. She is very polite and mature, but can also be mean at times. She has grown a love for singing, and is known for her powerful voice. Zeus also gave her a dagger, but she doesn't use it very often, as monsters hardly ever bother her. They only do when she is helping demigods, or for other reasons. Appearance Leola has blonde hair which is sometimes wavy, sometimes straight. Her eyes are crystal blue-gray from being a stone nymph. She has a southern accent, but it isn't as thick as Gayle Hensley's. Alliances *Evalyn Dogwood (BFF) *Rocky Stone *Sienna Ginkgo (BFF) *Jack Morgan *Addison Garza *Tori Gentry *All demigods she has aided. Enemies *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Leola's life source comes from the cave she lives in. *Leola possesses a dagger which she doesn't use very often. *Leola is the daughter of Zeus and a stone nymph. *Leola is immortal. *Leola is kind to all demigods. *Leola has a powerful singing voice. *Leola can smell monsters. Gallery Leola02.jpg Leola Lapis.jpg Leola04.jpeg Leola05.jpg Leola06.jpg Leola07.jpg Leola08.png Leola Dagger.JPG|Leola's Dagger Leola Cave.jpg|Leola's Cave Leola10.jpg Leola11.jpg Leola12.jpg Leola13.jpg|Leola with Tori Gentry and Addison Garza, two demigods she has helped. Leola14.jpg Leola15.jpg Category:Nymph Category:Stone Nymph Category:Protector Category:Holding Grudges Fatal Flaw Category:Immortal Category:MermaidatHeart